Scoundrel's Folly
'Scoundrel's Folly '''is a quest in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is part of the Thieves Guild questline. Walkthrough #Speak to Mercer Frey #*He will tell you he thinks this anonymous adversary is using one of their men, Gulum-Ei, as a go between and that you should shake him down for some answers. #*If you chose to speak to Brynjolf before you leave he'll tell you that Gulum-Ei is extremely stubborn and has no honor at all. To get information you'll need to buy him off or follow him. #Speak to Gulum-Ei #*Gulum-Ei will most likely be in the Winking Skeever in Solitude. #*Using the Amulet of Dibella and a potion to increase speech, persuade will work if you have a high enough Speech skill. #*He plays stupid for at first, seems that bribing him is the only way to get information. He want's you so steal a case of Firebrand Wine from the Blue Palace. #*Getting the wine is easy enough, just head over to the Blue Palace and pick it up. It's pretty close to the entrance. #*He claims to not know anything other than the woman in question having a grudge against Mercer Frey. #Shadow Gulum-Ei #*He heads out of Solitude down towards the docks and into the East Empire Company Warehouse. #*For this I find it's easier to stay on top of the shelves to follow him since the guards are always patrolling, there's a ramp just behind the small hut as you walk in. #*When you get to the end of the shelves go up the stairs and straight on, theres a small ledge you can walk across then drop down onto the walk walkway. At this stage the easiest way to follow him is just to drop into the water and move as slowly and quietly as possible. Follow him out of the water, up a ramp through a hidden door. #*At the farthest norther point is a building elevated. To get to the building there is another ramp leading up to the left of the ramp to the hidden door. Inside the building on a table is the East Empire shipping map, which can be sold to Delvin. #Confront Gulum-Ei #*You find yourself in a cave that has a bandit problem, you have two choices here, sneak past (Rather difficult) or show them who's boss. If you chose to sneak, beware of a bandit swimming in the water. #*When you get to the end of the line and confront him he tells you their name is Karliah rather quickly. You're apparently supposed to know who she is, she murdered the last guild leader and is now after Mercer. Gulum-Ei pleades innocent though you're free to kill him if you choose to do so. Killing him, however, will forfeit your reward from Mercer. #*Return to Mercer with where Gulum-Ei said she was headed 'To where it all began.' Rewards *Common soul gem x 2 *Black Soul Gem (Grand) *Deed to Goldenglow Estate *Able to upgrade one piece of your Thieves Guild Armor *Intense Blowjob from Megan Fox herself, most people dont know but she was the secret former leader of the thieves guild In Riften. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild quests